A Final Farewell to a Friend Long Gone
by Merlin-Herondale
Summary: Percy's stared in front of him; eyeing the mass of monsters who had gathered around the Doors. He saw strange faces, new faces, ugly faces, and some familiar faces. Percy expected to see some of his old enemies gathered here. What the child of the sea hadn't expected was to see a friendly face in the large crowd. (I DO NOT OWN PJ/HOO)


Being inside the Doors of Death brought mixed emotions to Percy Jackson. He and Annabeth had just successfully fought their way through Tartarus, and had managed to find the Doors, cut the chains that held it prisoner, and stay together through the chaos of it all. Their journey wasn't over, but there was nothing more either of them could do-they had made it to their final destination. They had managed to survive it all, but now their fates were in the large hands of Bob.

Bob. Sweet Bob who wouldn't have hurt a fly. Bob the Titan, who was to gentle to fight for fun-or at least now he was. Iapetus would have crushed them, but he died back in the Underworld when Percy, Thalia, and Nico had defeated him; Bob had taken his place. He was kind enough to forgive Percy, to help them reach the Doors. Bob dreamed of seeing the stars and now he wouldn't be able to. Percy felt sick to his stomach as he thought about the sacrifice he was allowing Bob to make for him. Once the Doors were gone, he would never get a chance to see the stars again.

Annabeth stood beside Percy in the entrance of the Doors, Bob stood to their left; just outside, his finger hovering over the button that would send Percy and Annabeth to safety. Dams eon was fighting Tartarus himself in an attempt to keep him distracted from the Doors.

"Ready?" Asked Bob.

Percy didn't answer the Titan at first. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Annabeth staring at him-her grey eyes full of concern, guilt, and hope. Percy's own green eyes stared out in front of him; eyeing the large mass of monsters who had gathered around the Doors in an attempt to find freedom. He saw strange faces, new faces, ugly faces, and some familiar faces. Percy has expected to see some of his old enemies gathered here. What the child of the sea hadn't expected was to see a friendly face in the large crowd.

The boys blonde hair struck out amongst the crowd full of dark colors, the scar on the right side of his face unique to only one man. Luke. Percy caught his breath at the sight of his old mentor, friend, and enemy. Percy thought the son of Hermes had found peace, not a damned life in Tartarus. When he caught sight of Luke's eyes Percy realized why the older demi-god had been sent here when he died. His eyes were tainted gold. The blue eyes of Luke Castellan was tainted Kronos's cruel gold. 'A part of Kronos still lives in him', Percy realized.

Luke noticed Percy was staring at him and shifted his gaze from Annabeth to Percy. Looking straight into the goldish-blue eyes, Percy saw mixed emotions; confusion, pain, fear, joy, relief, anger, and heartbreak.

Percy quickly tore his eyes away from him and looked over at Annabeth. To his relief she was still staring at him, wide-eyed. She was worried that Percy was about to jump out of the Doors and push Bob in. He would do it too, he would condemn himself to a life in Tartarus if it meant Bob could see the stars again. But Percy knew that if he did, Annabeth would jump out of the Doors-she would stay in Tartarus forever with him. 'As long as we're together' Percy remembered saying to her. So he remained in the Doors, allowing Bob to sacrifice himself for them. Percy couldn't live with himself if Annabeth had to suffer another day in Tartarus because of him.

Looking away from her grey eyes, he looked back at Luke's blueish-gold ones. Luke's eyes bore into Percy's own as he stared him down; his eyes screaming a silent message to Percy. 'Keep her safe. Whatever you do Percy, keep Annabeth safe.' And both boys knew that Percy would do just that. A small, sad smile graced Percy's features; Luke smiled back, knowing that Percy had gotten his message.

Grabbing Annabeth's hand, Percy took a step backwards. He looked away from Luke and over to Bob. Guilt was audible in his voice a he addressed the kind Titan. "Ready."

Annabeth squeezed his hand, still worried he might disappear. "Bob," she said sadly, "thank you, for everything."

Damasen's fight with Tartarus was beginning to lean in Tartarus's direction, so Bob quickly said his goodbye. "Tell the stars I say hello." With his final request said, Bob pressed the button. Percy's eyes were locked into Luke's as the Doors began to close. The blonde mouthed "thank you Percy", which was the last sight Percy Jackson had of Tartarus.

The doors closed, sealing him and Annabeth off from the chaotic destruction. The elevator began to shake violently, the Doors threatening to open. Both of the demi-gods ran forward and pushed the Doors shut. The ride went on and on as they tried to keep the Doors shut. They were silent, both to relived, guilt ridden, shocked, and lost in thought to speak.

Percy's mind traveled back to Luke, and his entire journey through Tartarus. Monsters had been following them the entire time, but none of them had actually attacked. 'Could it have been Luke who had fought them off?' Percy wondered.

He looked over at Annabeth and smiled. Luke saved her time and time again. He was a hero, in life and in death.


End file.
